An important advantage of sample books used by a sales force is that a multiplicity of well organized samples of products can be efficiently demonstrated to a potential customer during a limited time of a business meeting. Furthermore, such sample books enable a sales person to well organize samples of demonstrated products so that a well-planned, prearranged presentation can be conducted on a short time notice. One of the most popular types of sample books is a multipage arrangement having a plurality of sections or pockets provided on each side of a page. Each such pocket is capable of accommodating at least one sample. Therefore, all samples positioned on one side of the page of the sample book can be demonstrated to a customer at once.
A combination of a pocket organizer-page protector is quite popular among salespersons. Such combination facilitates attachment of a multiplicity of samples at one side of the page and protects the page against wear and tear. Structurally, such page protectors are typically made of a piece of plastic which is permanently attached to the front edge of the page by rivets or similar fasteners. Such plastic arrangement extending over the edge of the page protects it from undesirable contacts with other pages as well as from contacts with the carrying case, etc. The spaces between the adjacent rivets of the protector are typically used to receive samples forming receiving pockets between the side of the page and the interior of the page protector.
However, a substantial drawback of the existing arrangements in the field of the present invention is that the protectors are permanently connected to a sample book page and cannot be removed when it is necessary. Employment of rivets and similar permanent fasteners requires special equipment during the assembly procedure. This often increases the cost and weight of the sample book. Furthermore, while the prior art arrangement typically protects a front edge of a page, it exposes the top and bottom edges of the page areas to undesirable wear and tear.
Thus, there has been a long felt and unsolved need for a removable page protector which can be easily replaced when needed, and which does not require any special equipment during assembly. There is a further need for a simple and inexpensive arrangement providing protection for all of the portions of a page exposed to wear and tear.